


Dew gets jealous and makes bad decisions bc OFC he does

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [10]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bed hopping, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dominance fuck, Knotting, M/M, Miscommunication, Polyamory, Really Rough Sex, Rough Sex, Salt, copia's not helping at all, dew and aether are primary boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompts:Rain and Dew lately huh...(Or a tale in which Dew tries to make Aether jealous and Copia is an unrepentant instigator)
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Cardinal Copia, Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul, Cardinal Copia/Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul, Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul
Series: Ghost Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Dew gets jealous and makes bad decisions bc OFC he does

ABSOLUTE SHENANIGANS. The SALT. The _ DRAMA _.

Aether: look what happens when you spend too much time letting Copia grope you. Your boyfriend starts canoodling with your bestie. I can just imagine how it goes down.

* * *

Aether stumbling out of Copia's bunk all sated, goes to snuggle with Dewdrop only to find Rain wrapped around him. Poor beef goes back to his own bunk alone.

The next day Aether confronting Dew with a hangdog expression.

"But-but-but..._ Dewy _."

Dewdrop not having it.

"Thbptt. You made your bed, now go lie in it with Copia."

Aether tried to bring it up with Copia, but Copia stays THE FUCK out of it.

"It is between you Ghoulies," he says even as he's stroking The Cake.

Rain kinda knows what's going on but it benefits him so ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾

And maybe at first Dewdrop was just making a point, but now he kinda like the dual attention, so he keeps it up.

Aether looks on piningly as Rain and Dew whisper to each other through their masks across the food table. Mountain walks in, takes one look and the tableau before backing away hoping he wasn't noticed. Swiss notices, but doesn't care. Just sits down and starts eating his cereal.

Copia passes through, and—like the shit he is—drags his hand across Aether's broad shoulders before handing him a banana. Dew glaring daggers the whole time.

Later after Ritual Dew will anger fuck Copia, but afterwards Copia will pass him a joint and ask if he's got it out of his system now.

"Fuck you, Cardinal," Dewdrop says as he starts putting himself back together.

"Aww, do not be like this. You know I take care of all my Ghouls. Whatever they need. Come lie back down," says Copia as strokes Dew’s calf. But Dew just storms off.

Meanwhile, Rain stops by Dew's bunk to find it empty. He feels a knot in his stomach, but when he peeks in Aether's bunk he finds only the beefy Ghoul, who promptly tells him to fuck off. He hears a _psst_ and looks up to see Swiss leaning out his bunk with open arms. And Rain does love a good cuddle.

Dew finally materializes, confused when he can't find Rain in his or his own bunk, hissing when he smells him with Swiss (_ that greedy bastard! _). He shoves the curtain open to reveal two sleepy Ghouls blinking owlishly at him.

"C'mon, Rainy." Dew pulls at Rain to join him. Too asleep to protest Rain lets himself be yanked out of Swiss's bunk and clasped roughly to Dewdrop.

Rain sniffs at him. "Where were you? Why do smell like the Cardinal?"

Dew just grumbles. "We had Things to work out."

_ Fucking Copia _ thinks Aether, and he pulls back his curtain to leer at them.

"The Cardinal is very hands on, isn't he?"

Dewdrop just gives him the finger as Rain and he climb into his space.

Swiss is just annoyed his warm body pillow is gone, so his slithers into Aether's bunk.

"Fuck, Swiss. We're too big to share."

"_ Shhh _. Warm, don't speak."

Mountain, in his noise-cancelling headphones sleeps through the whole thing.

In the morning, Aether and Swiss wake up with hard ons and—well, what's a couple of hand jobs between friends? It drives Dew NUTS. Smelling their release on each other. Rain doesn't get it. 

"What do you care? You had me _ and _ Copia last night."

Dew just sputters, "Swiss is just such a...a...a SLUT."

Suddenly he gets rapped on the knuckles with Copia's cane. Copia, having appeared out of nowhere like usual, wags his finger at him. "No slut shaming. Our Unholy Father teaches us to embrace our lustful inclinations."

Rain just stand there agape, so it's Aether who grabs Dew's hand protectively. "_ Fuck _, Copia. These are his livelihood. Dew, are you hurt?"

Dew just hisses and yanks his hand back. "It's no concern of yours!"

"Fine," Aether hisses back.

"FINE."

"F I N E."

Aether and Dew slam out of the tour bus. Copia's just humming to himself and puttering around. Rain is trying to figure out what just happened when Swiss looks at him, smirking. 

"I am kinda a slut tho."

Copia pats him on the back. "Yes, yes. Good for you. We are very proud."

Mountain is sitting in his bunk wondering if it's safe to come out. He wants to comfort Rain as much as he doesn't want to hear anything about. He sighs. If only there was a way to have both. He steels himself to walk surely but unhurriedly though the bus.

"I'm going to practice. Rain, I need your bass."

Hopefully that'll keep Rain out of meddling and too busy to..._ talk _ to him about it.

* * *

The show that night is a MESS. Dew is throwing picks at everyone. Aether decides that fine, if Dew wants his precious Rain so much, _ he _ can do the guitar battle segment. Rain is starting to feel like maybe he's bitten off more than he can chew and tries to stick to Swiss as much as his blocking will allow. Copia seem to be _ extra _ touchy with Aether, which is only serving to piss off _ both _ Ghouls.

By the end of the show Dew's possessiveness is burning through him and he can't help but go to Aether's side and grope him in front of the whole audience, show them Copia isn't the only one allowed to touch. Aether of course is fond of his men touching him, but not like this. Not in some sort of pissing contest.

"Satan below, Dew. Cut it out," says Aether as he twists out of Dew’s arms.

Dew pouts inside his mask. Aether usually loves his hands all over him.

They manage to hold it together through the curtain call, but the instant they get backstage, they're hissing and snarling at each other. For once Copia is nowhere in sight.

"What unholy fuck was that, Dew?!"

"You tell me, Aeth! You and Copia were practically fucking on stage!"

Rain is staring at them wide eyed. Mountain is nervously clutching his drumsticks. Swiss is wondering which one will be in his bed tonight. Probably Rain.

"Well, someone has to!" booms Aether.

Dew snarls and shoves Aether, only to bounce right off him. That only enrages him further and he goes for Aether's throat with his teeth. They grapple a bit and Dew ends up wrapped around Aether's middle

"Fuck Copia. You're mine, Aeth. He only gets you on loan!"

"My best friend, REALLY?" Aether snaps back, fangs bared.

Mountain takes a stunned Rain by the shoulders and steers him toward the exit. He hisses at Swiss to follow. Swiss whines—he wants to see them fight (or fuck)—and follows reluctantly, casting glances back over his shoulder.

At this point the fangs and claws are out. Aether has shredded the back of Dew's shirt and Dew has bitten through the baklava into Aether's neck. As Dew licks the blood from his teeth, Aether lets go of his hold on Dew's thighs, but Dew grabs his tie and they both fall in a heap on the ground.

They roll around a bit, each one trying to top the other, rending their clothes into tatters. Dew is all bitey, leaving his crescents in Aether's ample flesh. Aether is all strength, grabbing and manhandling Dew, leaving his fingerprints as bruises into his arms and neck.

Aether finally gets a good squeeze around Dew's throat and Dew starts flailing. It's something he usually enjoys erotically, but now it just means he's losing. Aether knows just the right amount of duration and pressure to use—just when Dew's movements grow sluggish and he starts wheezing, Aether lets go and uses Dew's distraction to flip him onto his stomach to pin him down with his sheer bulk.

There's not much Dew can do, lightheaded and pinned as he is. He wriggles a little when he feels Aether's paw of a hand maneuvering between their bodies to rip the rest of the fabric of his pants apart, yelping when he feels Aether's fangs sink into the nape of his neck and lock there. Two fingers are shoved unceremoniously into Dew's mouth. They are rough as they jab in and find his tongue and swirl around it. And just like that they're removed to be inserted instead inside his hole.

"Oh fuck!" Dewdrop gasps.

The bigger Ghoul is neither gentle nor rough, but there's still a stretch and burn that Dew pants against. Aether releases his clamp on Dewdrop’s neck to lap at the bite as he works to prep Dew for what his going to be a hard dominance fuck.The pads of his fingers find Dew's prostate, and he taps bluntly at it, causing Dew to wriggle for an entirely different reason.

Aether removes his thick fingers so he cup his hand under Dewdrop's mouth. "Spit," he demands. Dewdrop just snarls in return, pressing his lips together.

"If you think I won't use our blood instead you're sorely mistaken. Decide now."

Grudgingly, Dew hocks a big luggie into Aether's waiting palm just to be a brat. Aether ignores the gesture, and applies Dew's saliva to ease his way. It's still not nearly enough, and Dew's keening as Aether slowly sinks his girth into him.

"Fuck, you're so tight. _ Fuck _," growls Aether.

Dew is slamming his fits on the floor. "Goddamnit, Aeth. Give me a fucking second you asshole!"

Aether has Dew spit in his hand once, twice more. It goes a long way to easing the rest of him into Dew's ass. By this point the angle and the pressure of Aether's fat cock is pressing down on Dewdrop's prostate. 

"Unholy Hells, Aether,” pants Dew. “Fuck me or get off the goddamned pot."

_ Fine, it's like that then _. Aether snarls and raises himself up to his knees and puts a steadying hand on each of Dew's arms so his weight will hold the gremlin in place. He snaps his hips hard into Dew, who cries out, but Aether doesn't stop to confirm whether it's in pleasure or pain. He's going to put Dew in his place.

There's nothing Dewdrop can do but go along for the ride. He's pinned both by Aether's hold and the cock in his ass. His eyes roll back in his head, the girth of Aether's dick leveling a steady assault on his sweet spot. Fuck. They've had rough sex before, but Aether has never _ used _ him in such a way.

He thrills at it.

Aether is relentless—even all his gymnastics on stage haven't caused him to lose his stamina. Dew is writhing under him and it pleases Aether that he is the cause. He admires the bite mark on the back of Dew neck and he lowers himself so he can suck at it. Dewdrop jolts when he feels Aether's mouth on his tender flesh, the feeling going straight to his dick.

"Fuck, fucK. _ Touch me _!" he snarls.

But Aether just growls. "If you don't cum on my cock, you won't cum at all."

Dewdrops makes a sound like a wounded animal. He doesn't know if he can do what Aether is asking and he desperately want to cum.

"Please, _ please _," he begs.

Aether isn’t a monster, he takes one of his hands to slide around Dew's neck to lightly squeeze. The fog enters Dew's brain, and he feels his climax approaching. It's just within hazy reach when Aether releases his grip. Dewdrop releases a frustrated moan as the air rushes into him.

"You dick!" he whines.

Aether hasn't once let up his rhythm of fucking into Dew. He slows now to lean down and whisper into his ear, "If you cum now, that's on you. I'm not stopping till I've gotten mine."

Dew loves this side of Aether—the bumbling father taking a firm stand. He shudders in pleasure. 

"Punish me, Daddy."

Aether stutters for a moment—Dew doesn't often go there, but when he does, Aether is careful with him—with his trust. He speeds back up, lifting Dewdrop into his lap and wrapping his big hand around his throat once more and a supporting arm around his middle.

"That's it, Baby Boy,” he whispers into Dew’s ear. “Let go. Let Daddy take care of it."

Dew lets his mind go blank, only feels the pump of Aether's cock and the haze of his restricted airway. He's cumming hot and hard all over his belly in no time. True to his word, Aether does not let up, and Dew feels the telltale signs of a knot forming—it’s unusual out of heat, but not unheard of. Aether's sucking bruises into Dew's neck as he pounds up into him—his forming knot just starting to tug on Dew’s rim—even as Dew starts to writhe at the oversensitivity.

"Daddy, please. Please," Dew whines as his body tries to get away. But Aether holds him in place with his strong grip. "Shh, Baby Boy. You're taking Daddy's punishment so well. Just take it a few moments more."

Dew is thrashing now against the hold, tears streaming down his face and his soft cock giving a painful squirt of thin, watery cum. He must clench because suddenly Aether thrusts forcefully up into him, squeezing around his ribs painfully hard as his knot catches and forms. Dew is spent—boneless and sloppy, only upright from Aether's tight grip as the beefy Ghoul grinds his knot into him a few more times.

Once he comes down, Aether lays them gently on their sides, gathering Dewdrop to him and kissing the angry, raised teeth marks on his nape while they wait out his knot. Since it’s not a rut knot, Aether feels sure it won’t last too long. Dew is still keening softly, a few errant tears still streaking his face, and Aether swipes them softly away with his thumbs.

"Shh. Shh. Good boy. Baby Boy so good for Daddy. Shh."

It takes a while for Dew to come back to himself—Aether's knot is already down, but he patiently waits with him, covering them the best he can with their shredded uniforms. They'll need to move soon—Dewdrop will need his soft blanket and they've probably set the crew back an hour from strike. Who knows what Copia will say about the delay and their ruined clothes, but Aether will handle that.

Things are less volatile after that. Dew smugly wears Aether's bite, having him refresh it whenever it starts to heal over. Copia can have Aether when the mood strikes him—Dew's the one that wears his mark. Aether even stops freezing out Rain—t's enough to know that when Rain fucks Dew, he sees who Dew belongs to.


End file.
